Harry Potter and the Secret of Ater
by guitarguru
Summary: Harry stumbles across an unknown village, the town however holds secrets that Harry could never dream of. Contains R/Hr, for part of the time, switches to a bit of doubtful D/Hr.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the secret of gobbledygook  
  
  
  
NIGHT VISITORS  
  
Harry Potter woke in his room amidst the snores of the Dursley family. Glancing at Dudley's out watch beside his bed he noted the time, 12:30 am. Harry sighed, pulling on his glasses, throwing off the second hand blankets the Dursley family had been kind enough to give him, he jumped out of bed his bare feet hitting the cold wooden floor. Shivering at the cold contact, he made his way to the window overlooking Privet Drive and waited. Harry Potter now 17 had gone through his first birthday in while, without receiving acknowledgement from his friends Ron and Hermione.  
  
Opening the window, he leaned out of slightly, searching the starless sky in hopes of seeing the familiar span of white wings tear across the sky. No sign of Hedwig. Confused and now further depressed that he seemed to be the only one sure of his existence at this point in time, Harry returned to his bed and stared forlornly at Hedwig's cage. Just as Harry was about to give into the unmanly weakness of tears a sudden sound startled him, glancing towards the window he noted his owl coming at a very slow pace towards him carrying an odd parcel.  
  
"Hedwig?" he called in horse, now deepened voice towards her.  
  
She hooted painfully as she finally shoved herself through the window, with a large black moving animal. Confused Harry pulled a flash from off his nightstand and flashed the light on a large black dog.  
  
"Sirius!?" he exclaimed.  
  
Before his eyes, the wizard transformed to a full sized wizard, now much heartier than the last time he had appeared before Harry. His hair formerly shaggy and unkempt had been cut, with slight wisps of hair falling before his black eyes. He hollow cheeks had filled out greatly compared to the last time Harry had seen them. Sirius was now comparable to the Sirius beside Harry's nightstand in the wedding album book that Hagrid had given him.  
  
"How.But.Why?" Harry stumbled over his words as his stared at his godfather, now standing in his very bedroom in awe.  
  
"Ron and Hermione," he said simply. He sat down on Harry's bed, arranging his robes about him. He cocked his head to the side briefly as his contemplated a thought.  
  
"Are the Dursley's sound sleepers?" he asked Harry.  
  
"Umm, possibly, but Aunt Petunia might be having one of those nights where it's for her to settle in. She paces a lot at night sometimes." Harry responded.  
  
"Hmmm," Sirius reached into robes and pulled out his wand. Aiming at the door her whispered, "Tacitus". He nodded his head self-satisfied. Turning back to Harry he grinned. "I have a message I was suppose to deliver," he pointed his wand at his own throat, "Vox Alterno", he whispered again. He opened his mouth, this time issuing from his throat came the voice of Hermione, "Hi Harry, hope you're getting a head start on the summer work, Ron and I were thinking about a big birthday gift to give you. So this is it and-" suddenly Hermione's voice disappeared and this time Ron's came forward, "Harry, don't listen to her, she's batty, summer homework. Yeah, we thought this would be an awesome present and all, Sirius. So here he is. Ha ha, wish I could have see your face as Hedwig came in trying to carry him in his animagus form," then Ron's voice dissolved in laughter and Hermione came forward again. "Anyway Harry, Ron and I just wanted to say," suddenly their two voices together, "Happy Birthday!"  
  
Sirius cleared his throat and chuckled to himself as he watched Harry's stunned face.  
  
"Like the Birthday gift?" Sirius questioned, noting Harry's still stunned face. Harry squinted slightly underneath his glass.  
  
"Hmmm, it's great that you're here and all, but why didn't they bother coming themselves? It's hard enough to find you, but to smuggle you into the muggle world? Ron and Hermione could have just apparated with Ron's father." He answered ruffling his hair slightly troubled. Feeling awful that he dared ask more than this great gift, he sighed.  
  
"Harry, sometimes you act just like your mother, always questioning things." Sirius sighed as if he had something painful to tell. "Let's just say Harry, that Hermione and Ron had something else on their minds." Sirius looked around the room nervously.  
  
Harry thought, his green eyes going slightly out of focus as he concentrated on his feet that he had pulled up toward him on the bed next to Sirius. Suddenly he grinned at Sirius.  
  
"Do you mean each other?" Sirius looked carefully into his eyes, Harry leaned back and let out a deep tenor laugh which shook the room. Luckily, Sirius had already placed a silencing charm on the room, no need to worry about Harry awakening the Dursley's.  
  
"Sirius if you think for a second that I'd be jealous of Ron and Hermione dating you would be wrong. In fact I was the one that motivated Ron to get up the courage to ask Hermione out. He's been goggling over her since fourth year." He smiled, amused at his godfathers wish to protect him still despite his 17 years.  
  
"Well if that is the case, they are indeed quite the item. I thought I nearly die of laughter from the way Ron was worshipping Hermione while I was staying with the Weasley's. When I met up with them, Ron had somehow managed to convince his and Hermione's parents to let go off together for a weekend to London. That's where they are now I'm assuming."  
  
Harry grinned at the thought of Ron and Hermione spending time alone in the city. It was still hard to think of Ron and Hermione together without fighting even though Harry had been predicting that it would be so for quite awhile. Suddenly a new thought occurred to Harry, he let out another burst of laughter.  
  
"How did Hedwig carry you threw the window?" he asked, noting the tired and annoyed looking Hedwig drinking water majestically in her cage.  
  
"Lightening charm, although that still didn't help with the difficulty of my odd shape for Hedwig. We tangled in quite a few trees and telephone lines," he replied very seriously. Hedwig hooted in agreement, setting Harry off on another spout of laughter.  
  
Sirius smiled at his laughing godson. Stretching his long arms above, Sirius let out a long yawn.  
  
"Tired?" Harry asked. Without waiting for a response, Harry walked over to his closet and pulled out one of Dudley's old sleeping bags. Grinning he laid down on the floor on it.  
  
"Night Sirius," Harry whispered. In response Sirius snored slightly. Harry felt better taking off his glasses, Harry fell asleep. 


	2. The Tree House

The Tree House  
  
Harry awoke, being careful to keep his eyes closed. What if it had all been a dream? He worried. Last night had been wonderful, but he had a sneaking suspicion that in his depression he imaged Hedwig returning with Sirius. He then heard an indignant hoot coming from Hedwig's cage. Opening his eyes he felt the hard floor beneath him. He wiggled out of the tattered sleeping bag, big enough to hold two him. He stood up and stretched in his boxer shorts. He reached down on the floor and picked up his glasses. Putting them on he saw the world clearly now, especially the sleeping figure of Sirius.  
  
Harry grinned to himself again, smiling at his luck. Suddenly Sirius stirred; sitting up suddenly he pulled out his wand and aimed it Harry's chest. Seeing it was merely Harry, Sirius let out a sigh of relief. Harry however, had backed away and was nervously watching Sirius.  
  
"Warning Harry, never stand over a sleeping wizard," Sirius replied jokingly. He grinned at Harry and got out of bed. Much to his surprise Harry was now eye level with him. He smiled approvingly at the sudden growth his godson had taken.  
  
"I'm not sure if you're the same Harry anymore," Sirius said, chuckling in a father like way at him.  
  
Harry blushed slightly. It was true that Harry, usually the short scrawny one, especially compared to his friend Ron, had suddenly grown since sixth year. Harry, in typical late bloomer fashion had suddenly gained several useful assets. The first was sudden growth spurt of five inches making him as tall as his friend Ron now. At first, after Harry had noticed that he had suddenly grown, he gawked as his now even skinnier body. Annoyed and having nothing better, he began to slowly work out, gaining muscle mass. The results showed beneath his nightshirt, his legs now muscled, he felt completely ready for the Quidditch season to come.  
  
"So now that you're here, what are you planning to do?" Harry asked, drawing the subject away from himself.  
  
"Well I thought you might like to spend the rest of your vacation with me?" Sirius suggested. He shrugged and walked over to the window. "It's all up to you, if you'd rather be with the Dursley's-"  
  
"NO, no," Harry cut him off, "Not that the Dursley's have been as awful as in the past, the thought me almost finishing school and leaving them has made them almost civil, however well things are slightly boring on Privet Drive." Harry began to shift on his bare feet, anxious for a change already.  
  
"Well, I suppose then it's settled. Pack up, I need to go make some preparations. I'll return for you at, say midnight?" He questioned.  
  
"Sure," Harry responded happily.  
  
Sirius glanced at Hedwig's cage, noting her indignant look Sirius laughed.  
  
"I'll give you're owl a break and apparate; but first," Sirius walked over to Harry's still open window, swinging one leg over the ledge, he waved good bye to Harry and threw himself out the window. Landing softly on the ground, he checked to make sure the coast was clear than changed into his animal form. Jogging away, he left Privet Drive to find a place apparate.  
  
"HARRY!!!!!" came Aunt Petunia's shrill voice from down stairs. Harry sighed and left his room.  
  
He walked into the kitchen to find the Dursley's sitting down to breakfast. Dudley, now slightly thinner do the dieting his mother had put him on when he was 14, now was slightly too large for the Dursley's kitchen chairs. His fat flowed over his pants a slight amount. Harry grinned as Dudley chewed his tenth piece of bacon. The sight of Dudley eating always amused Harry, it reminded him of the trouble Dudley had with dates. Particularly with one girl, who despised Dudley because of his obesity and his stupidity. Harry had the sneaker suspicion however that she merely came over to talk to Dudley to see him. I was a disconcerting thought for Harry and hated to think of what would happen if Dudley caught on.  
  
"How dare you sleep in! Did you expect me to put out breakfast for you?" Aunt Petunia asked her voice going shrill in indignation.  
  
Harry didn't respond, but simply sat at the table and helped himself to some bacon and toast as Uncle Vernon and Dudley ignored him. Feeling particularly cruel, Harry smiled and addressed his Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Uncle Vernon," he grunted from behind his newspaper, "I was just wondering, my convict godfather wants me to visit him, so he's picking me up tonight. I won't be back for the rest of the summer."  
  
Fear took over Vernon Dursley's voice. "His coming? Here?"  
  
"Yes," Harry hid his grin in a glass of orange juice.  
  
Vernon cleared his throat, "Just make sure he doesn't make any trouble."  
  
Harry grinned, he noted Dudley eyeing the last piece of bacon greedily.  
  
"Hey Dudley, can I have that last piece of bacon?" Harry asked innocently, Dudley glared at Harry and was close to refusing him when Uncle Vernon ordered Dudley to hand it to Harry. Harry chuckled silently as chewed his bacon, giving Dudley a triumphant look.  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully as Harry packed his things for school and the rest of the summer. Finally with a large trunk and a large owl cage before him, he wondered how Sirius planned on transporting all these things. When midnight finally came, Harry sat on his bed waiting for Sirius's return, suddenly with out warning, Harry heard a loud smack coming from outside. Running over to the window, Harry looked out seeing a swearing Sirius on the ground with a dead tree branch next to him.  
  
"Sirius, why don't I just let you in through the front door?" Harry called down, concerned.  
  
Sirius stood up angrily and walked towards the front of the house. Stealthily, Harry sneaked down the stairs to the front letting a disheveled Sirius into the house. Brushing off his robes, he glanced at Harry.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Almost let me get my trunk and Hedwig." Harry turned to leave for the stairs when Sirius laughed and muttered, "Accio trunk and Hedwig." Floating down the stairs come Harry's trunk with an indignant Hedwig on top.  
  
"Shall we?" Sirius gestured towards the door. Harry walked out, annoyed, as an underage wizard Harry was not allowed to practice magic outside of Hogwarts, therefore everything had to be manually done. He turned around and grabbed on end of his trunk dragging it completely outside. Sirius walked out closing the door, then turned into his dog form leading the way away from Privet Drive. Harry followed puffing behind Sirius, walking through dark alleys and side streets when suddenly Sirius stopped and sat down. Harry stopped gratefully and waited. Sirius handed Harry a note that he had been carrying in his mouth. Unfolding it Harry read:  
  
Harry, summon the night bus. We're heading to Hogsmeade and then to the mountain.  
  
Harry nodded at the dog who wagged his tail. Sticking out his wand, Harry waited for the distant rumble of the Knight bus to come. Suddenly it did, nearly knocking Harry over. Annoyed at the horrible driving Ernie Prang was notorious for, Harry walked onto the bright purple vehicle.  
  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or- Why 'ello 'arry!" Stan greeted him. Stan immediately grabbed Harry's trunk from him, Harry held Hedwig.  
  
"What'll be mate, a bed for 11 sickles, chocolate for 14 or a toothbrush for 15?"  
  
Harry dug around in his pocket and pulled out 14 sickles.  
  
"Right this way," Stan walked down the aisle to an available bed as Sirius and Harry followed behind.  
  
"Where to mate?" Stan asked when he had found a spare bed.  
  
Harry settled himself on the bed, pushing his trunk beneath it with his feet. "Hogsmeade."  
  
Stan nodded and headed off the front of the bus. The Bus lurched along the street at an uncomfortably fast past. Harry began to absent-mindedly stroke Sirius behind his ears while concentrating on not being carsick. Sirius growled with pleasure and licked Harry's hand comforting him. Finally and luckily for Harry, the Bus arrived in Hogsmeade before Harry lost his dinner.  
  
"Have a good night 'arry!" Stan yelled as Harry and Sirius exited the Bus.  
  
Harry and Sirius walked by the Three Broomsticks, towards the mountain behind Hogsmeade. After a long and difficult climb with Harry dragging his trunk and Hedwig up the mountain, they reached a mangled looking tree.  
  
Sirius stepped forward and using his mouth, pulled down a lower branch, the tree revealed a door and using his paw, Sirius opened it. Walking down a long narrow passageway, Sirius and Harry were now in a large, modestly decorated room filled with flowers with various notes attached to them. Leading away from this room was a hallway which lead to a kitchen and several other rooms. Sirius than transformed to he normal self, straitening his robes, he smiled at Harry.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode." 


End file.
